


Double Date

by fnowae



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, i'm on a roll today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fnowae/pseuds/fnowae
Summary: It's just a given that anything involving the four of them must go wrong in any way possible - and that includes a double date.





	Double Date

**Author's Note:**

> What am I fucking doing I'm writing so much today

It's just a given that anything involving the four of them must go wrong in any way possible - and that includes a double date. 

They'd wanted to go out, all four of them, with Joe and Patrick being newlyweds and Andy and Pete being newly together, as a sort of celebration. They'd booked a reservation at a nice restaurant and gotten dressed up and everything. 

And of course, it can't possibly work out. 

First of all, they show up on the wrong day. 

The woman working the front desk faux-regretfully informs them that their reservation was for yesterday. Joe swears under his breath, and Pete says something out loud that gets them kicked out of the place entirely. 

So they're left outside in their nice suits. And of fucking course, thunder rumbles and rain starts pouring. 

"There's a cheap diner a couple doors down," Patrick suggests as the rain pounds down on the four of them. "That's better than nothing."

Everyone else has to agree. 

So they walk into the kind of diner used in cheesy 80s movies, wearing suits and soaked to the bone. It's the kind of scene you'd expect in a shitty rom com, not real life. 

A bubbly blonde waitress leads them to a booth with squeaky red leather. They take their seats, and the water dripping off them makes the material squeak more than it normally would. 

Patrick peruses the menu. "Oh man, they're still serving breakfast."

"Good. I want an omelette." Pete grins. 

"I want the lasagna," Joe says, nodding at the shinily laminated menu. 

The waitress returns, still beaming. "Can I take your orders?"

"I'll have the hash," Andy says, pointing to the menu as he speaks. 

"Lasagna for me," Joe says.

Patrick smiles. "Uh...can I have the spaghetti?"

"And I want a Denver omelette," Pete finishes with a smile. 

The waitress keeps her beam bright. "Right! Coming right up."

She takes their menus, and then turns to Pete and winks heavily before spinning on her heels and walking away. 

"Oh god, she's hitting on me, isn't she?" Pete groans. 

"Ignore her," Patrick suggests with a shrug. 

Pete just groans again. 

They launch into a joking discussion of how much of a mess this date has been, and the waitress quickly returns with Joe's lasagna and Pete's omelette, one plate balanced precariously in each hand. 

She hands the omelette to Pete and winks again. "Here ya go, cutie."

Pete sputters out, "L - listen, I'm not-" and then grabs Andy by the collar and kisses him. 

The waitress jumps in surprise and dumps the lasagna all over the four of them. 

"This just keeps getting better," Patrick mutters, pulling a piece of noodle off his sleeve. 

"I - I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" the waitress starts. 

"Guys, why don't we just go?" Joe proposes. "Let's hang at Pete's place and watch a movie or something."

"Cool. I'm in," Pete agrees. 

"Sounds great." Andy nods. 

They stand up and walk out, leaving the waitress stuttering, "B - but...I'm sorry!"

They step out onto the street, rain still pouring, and Patrick bursts into laughter. 

"Oh my god, you guys," he says. "We're in soaking wet suits, covered in lasagna, standing in the street outside a diner."

"This didn't exactly go well..." Pete mumbles with a sigh. 

"Are you kidding?" Joe exclaims, beaming. "This is the best date I've been on since...ever!"

"It really is," Patrick agrees with a laugh. 

Andy nods his agreement. "I haven't had this much fun in years."

Pete breaks into a relieved grin. "Okay, okay. That's good. Because I totally had fun too."

"How about that movie?" Joe suggests. 

Pete laughs. "I've never heard a better idea in my life."


End file.
